The Book
by HarryPotterLover242
Summary: Hermione has come home from America after being there for six months. Everything has changed and she has renewed feelings for someone. She deals with everything the best she can before her book comes out. HGDM Please read and review!
1. The Homecoming

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the almighty writer of Harry Potter and therefore I do not own it.

As I awoke, once again, I turned to my side to see if anyone was there. No one was. I knew I was being stupid. I mean, I felt stupid doing that _every_ single morning. I just couldn't stop. It had been six months, and I still wanted to wake up with him beside me.

I pulled myself out of bed, showered, and got ready for work. Six months ago I had moved to America and opened a muggle beauty shop, just like he had wanted. I had never cared much about my appearance until I fell in love with him. At seven in the morning, I walked over to the shop, named Ginny's: Beauty Specialists and Supplies, and opened shop. I felt like I had to name the store after my one and only friend left in the wizarding world.

"Hermione! I'm here! Let's get to work!" I heard from the front of the store, and I smiled. Lily. She was the co-owner and my best friend in America. She's amazing. She was even okay with how much time I took off of work to write my book. My book. I had just finished it last week. As much as it hurt me to write it, it needed to be written. The wizarding world needed to know what had happened, and after it's published, they all would. I was somewhat afraid to tell people. I mean, I knew people knew some of the story. I had been friends with Harry Potter for goodness sake, and my life has always been in the spotlight because of it. But no one knew the real story; no one knew about the man I was in love with, not even Ginny! I let all of these thought leave my head as I started to work.

"Welcome to Ginny's! How may I help you?" I asked a woman as she walked in the door. She nods her head no and goes to look around. I walked back over to the counter and Lily looks at me.

"I'm considering going back to England for the book's release," I said as her mouth started to open. "Don't say a thing yet! I need to see Ginny and my old friends when they read it. It's really important to me. I'll be coming back, just not for a month or so. I'm sorry to leave you like this, hun, but I wouldn't if it wasn't important."

Lily just looked at me. Finally, she just smiled and laughed. "That's such a funny joke, 'Mione. Really it is. Now anything else you'd like to joke about before I get back to work?"

"What are you talking about, Lily? That wasn't a joke. I miss my family, I miss Ginny, I miss…" I said as she cut me off.

"What about me? What about the shop? Don't we even matter anymore?" She whispered. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry. It was the third time I'd mentioned it this week and all three times she got this upset. Every time before this I had always given in and said I wouldn't leave, but I couldn't give in anymore. I had to go back. The book was coming out next week. I needed to be there. I needed to make them understand. I needed to find him.

After much fighting and arguing, Lily finally let me leave. My bags were packed and I was about to walk out there door. Lily thought I was going to the airport to take a flight back, but she, luckily, couldn't take me because the shop needed to stay open. As I got far enough away from people, I apperated to The Burrow. I didn't know if that was a good idea or not, but I needed to see Ginny.

"Mum, who was that just arriving?" I heard Ron yell. It made me smile; not only was he still living at home but he was still lazy as ever.

"I don't know, dear. Why don't you go check and tell me?" Mrs. Weasley yelled back at her son.

I heard Ron walk to the front hall, and when I finally saw him, I smiled. He looked the same as he had six months ago. I suppose I looked somewhat different, because he yelled, "Mum! There's a strange woman in the house! Come quick before she steals something or worse, kills me!"

At that comment, I burst out laughing. "The only thing I'll be stealing, Ronald, is Ginny for lunch." I knew I looked different, but I didn't think I looked unrecognizable. Ron just looked and me and looked at me. "You can stop staring at me, Ronald. I know I'm good looking but there's really no need." From the look on his face he still had no idea who it was he was speaking with.

Before I could say anything else, Ginny rushed into the room. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? Well, Ronald, don't just stand there. Take her bags up to my room! We have so much to catch up on. Like your book! Why didn't you owl me and tell me?"

Once I could get a word in, I replied, "Ginny, I can't have an owl in muggle America. You of all people should know that; you've been there. My book is actually one of the reasons I'm back. My book, you, and my family, in no particular order. It is so good to see you and……Ginny, you're pregnant? But it's only been a year since you've been out of school, and I've only been gone for six months. It looks like I'm not the only one who has things to tell."

She blushed and grinned. "Well, I kind of….eloped. But please don't be mad for not telling you! Like you said before, I couldn't owl you in muggle America! And I'm assuming you want to know who my husband and the father is?" I just looked at her as if to say yes! "Well, it's….."

He sat at his desk in his manor, looking over the recent letter her got on the status of his wife. She had no idea about this, of course. She hadn't seen him in six months. It sounded obsessive, it did. But he knew she still loved him. Damn the public for thinking what they did about him. As he read on in the letter, it spoke about her new book. That left him thinking. Why was she writing a book? Why was she back in England because of it? He loved the fact that she was back in England, but knowing that he didn't help to bring her back made him hurt. His Hermione was no longer his. She probably even had a boyfriend in America. This shouldn't hurt him. He left her those six months ago. He had done nothing to hurt her intentionally. He had never lied. She had never asked about things that he hadn't told her. He still loved her, and he had to win her back. She was here and now was his chance.

"Ginny! Oh my gosh! He could have told me too! You both….how long were you dating for? Why didn't you even tell me that? Ginny! I've only been gone for six months, not six years." I shrieked.

She looked at me and sighed. "We couldn't tell you. You were having all those problems with the rest of the dream team and…."

I interrupted her. "Don't even say his name. I can't bear to hear it. He's the reason I didn't want to come back. Ginny, I miss him. But I can't go back to him. I just can't. I don't want to explain what happened, but once you read my book all will be explained." I started to cry. I was so in love with him. Yet it was over. I know he would take me back. And now that I'm back in England, it's going to be harder to avoid seeing him somewhere. He is a very popular man. His face was bound to be on the cover of some magazine.

I remember right after we first got married and he was named England's Sexiest Bachelor. He brought home the cover. He got out a big red marker and started to cross things out. He said, "I'm not a bachelor anymore, although I still am sexy." He circled the sexy with the marker. "I am English too." He circled that too. "But I'm taken. I'm not giving that up for any female. I love you." He had said.

The eternal question that plagued my soul was why he didn't come looking for me. He knew that we had made plans to some day move to America and open a beauty shop. He knew where we wanted to live. He should have known me well enough to know that that's where I'd go. He was my husband. He should have come. But Ginny was more important! She was married and going to have a child! That's much more important than me and….

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you there? Are you listening? Well, as I was saying, we picked out the theme for the baby's room, since it is due in April. We've picked…." Ginny went on as I tuned her out. She is my best friend and has been for years but when she gets on a topic she stays there. And when I say stays there, I mean stays there. She is there for hours if I would let her. I thought more before there was a loud sound coming from the kitchen of the house. Ginny and I jumped up and ran toward the sound. Once inside the kitchen, I saw who it was that had just come into The Burrow.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled.

A/N: This is my first story! I'm read many and decided to write my own! Please review! Cookies to all who do!

Hugs and kisses!

Kim


	2. Happy to Be Home

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story, not any of the Harry Potter characters.

"Well, I came to pick of my wife. We have an appointment about the baby in 20 minutes. That is okay, right? Wait! Who am I kidding? I don't even know you. Probably one of Ron's new girlfriends. Or the twins. Anyway, we shall be going now," Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand. Ginny pulled away and started laughing. And when I say laughing she was crying she was laughing so hard. Harry just stood there. Ron came into the room, probably to see what everyone was going on about. Before he could even say a thing, I started to laugh. Wouldn't you? Two of your best friends don't recognize you and your other best friend was laughing about it all. We were both laughing and crying until we couldn't do either anymore.

She gave me a hug and said, "Goodbye! I'll be back to see you later. I suppose you'll let me know exactly when this book comes out." "Yes," I replied. "I'll let you know. Have fun at your appointment."

Harry and Ginny left. Ron just stood there, looking at me. After about 30 seconds, he spoke. "Hermione?"

"Ding Ding Ding Ronald. You are correct, finally," I laughed. He ran over and gave me a huge hug.

"I thought it was you! But you look so different, and it had been six months, I just was unsure. How are you? What's this about a book? What's happened to…." Ron blurted out.

"Ronald, slow down! I won't tell you much because you'll read it in my book. I'm fine. I opened a muggle beauty shop in America. It's named after Ginny. I'm surprised she didn't tell you any of this! She's known most of it. My book is all about my experiences with the war and the year that followed, right up until I left. It's going to be published within the week and put out into stores."

"Oh. I see. Well, then Hermione. I actually must go meet up with my girlfriend. I'm sure she'd love you see you though, if you want to come along," Ron replied. I nodded and we left the Burrow.

He had decided to go to Diagon Alley that day, which was odd because he never went anywhere anyone could see him. After what happened with Hermione, most people hated him. And with what happened in the second war, everyone though he was much worse then he really was. No one really knew what happened during the war; no one cared. Hermione knew; she has cared. She didn't care anymore. After he had been an idiot. After he had lied. He hadn't really lied. He just didn't tell her the full truth. But in all seriousness, she had never asked. She had told him that his past didn't matter. She was in love with the man he was now. Then why had it mattered then…

I sat with Ron and Luna. As much as I loved the both of them, it was very uncomfortable. When I was married, the four of us used to go out together. I suppose it shocked me when Ron asked how he was doing because after the war they were such great friends. The three boys. Well, at that point Harry had been dating Lavender, but he obviously improved on his taste since then.

I excused myself, and went outside to call Lily on my cell phone. Hopefully it worked in the wizarding world. To my luck it did!

"Lily, it's Hermione! How's the store? How are you? Have you been checking on my house? Is everything okay?" I could hear Lily laugh on the phone.

"Yes, Hermione. Everything is fine. You should know I can keep things running while you're gone. How have you been? How's England?" I sighed. I didn't want to have to tell her the truth; I loved it here. I didn't want to go back.

"It's been okay, Lily. I'm home. It's different than being with you. I don't exactly know what to think." I could hear Lily start to speak, but I cut in before she could say anything. "No, I haven't seen him. I may not. It is a big town. I hoping I won't. And yes, I'll call you and let you know if I do. Now I better go because my friends are probably wondering what happened to me. I'll call you later. Bye"

I walked back inside and told Ron and Luna that I needed to go into town. I hadn't been in Diagon Alley for about a year, but now that my marriage was over, I thought it was alright for me to go. I knew he wouldn't be there. He was hated by the public. He never went out where he could be seen. I flooed and once I stepped foot out onto the street, I knew this was where I was meant to come. I felt happy.

I walked around in awe of everything that I had been missing. I was somewhat glad that I looked different because no one stared at me as I walked. I walked into Honeyduke's, and the smell of chocolate met me. I walked around, indecisive about what I wanted when I ran into a tall man. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking and felt stupid.

"I'm sorry" I said to the man as he turned around and looked at me. "Draco! What are you doing here?"

A/N This is my second chapter! Hope you liked it! You now know who Hermione's husband is. Sorry this took so long but I had no clue how to get Hermione to see him. It's really short too, but the next chapter should be longer. Please review! I would love you forever!

hugs and kisses

Kim


	3. The Reunion

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story, not any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: I've switched it to Draco and Hermione in first person. I'm unsure how to write them differently to show the different characters, so if anyone has any idea, let me know!

He just looked at me. I was unsure if he didn't know who I was, or he didn't know what to say. I never gave him the chance to say anything. I ran. I ran away from what I'd been dreading since I came back. I had been afraid that I would see him and fall in love with him all over again. And I did. But I couldn't be with him. He'd hurt me. So I ran as far away as I could get. I didn't know where I was going. I just ran.

OOO

There she was. The love of my life. I had fallen in love with her all over again. Well, what had I expected? To see her and realize I didn't love her again? I knew that wasn't true. I wanted to hold her, to kiss her. But her senses kicked in and she ran. I didn't know where she was going, and as much as I wanted to run after her, she was running away from me. I couldn't. I brought my hands up and ran them through my hair. Why had I just let that happened? Why had I let her get away from me again?

OOO

I just ran and ran until I realized where I was running. I had made it to the only place that ever felt like home. Hogwarts. She walked inside the front entrance way, and every memory here came flooding back.

_Flashback_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

She could feel Draco's soft lips kiss hers as the crowd started to applaud. She had her eyes closed the whole time before she felt him take her hand and whisper, "Come on now, Mrs. Malfoy. They're waiting for us in the Grand Hall!" We walked inside as everyone cheered.

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"Draco! Where are we going?" I yelled as he dragged me behind him. I turned around and stopped, and I kept running, right into him. We fell on the ground, laughing as if we had just seen the funniest thing in the world.

"Now, love, I can't spoil the surprise, now can I? Let's go then!" He replied and he started running again, with me dragging right behind. Finally, we made it to a part of the castle I'd never seen before. He took my hand and we walked through a door. Inside, the room was filled with flowers and candles. He took my hand and led me over to a bed.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, Draco. I want to."

_End Flashback_

I sighed and walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office. I then realized I didn't know the password. I started guessing.

"Lemon Drop. No, well, sugar quill. No? Umm,"

A deep voice came from behind me. "Chocolate frog"

I couldn't miss that voice anywhere. I had no idea how me found me. I couldn't have even found myself here.

"Draco. What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"Hermione. How come you didn't tell me you were back in town? I would have come over and said hello. I just got back into town a few weeks ago and I would have loved to have seen how well Ginny and Harry were doing. Ginny is pregnant, yes? That is what I thought Harry had said in his letter. And I am not following you. I have my weekly meeting with Professor today and I had no idea you would be here. Now if you had something important you need said, then you're welcome to go first. Otherwise, I will because our meetings take about 5 minutes at the most."

I just looked at him, in total awe. Even after all this, Harry and he were still best friends. I did always think they had some sort of brotherhood. But he knew more than I did about Ginny! He knew before I did.

"Draco. I'm sorry I snapped at you. You're welcome to go first. I was just stopping to say hello to Dumbledore because I'm going back to America in a week and didn't think I'd get the chance. If I knew you were going to be there I wouldn't have come. I really apologize."

He looked at me for a second before he smiled. I hadn't seen him smile like that since we first got married. Something must have been going right for him.

"It's okay. Really. Now I better go. Take care of yourself, okay? Keep up with the good work on your store too. From what I hear from Ginny it's really amazing. Maybe we'll meet again." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Then he walked away. If I was smart, I would have run after him. But I couldn't. I was glued to that spot, waiting to see him come back. I felt like a schoolgirl with some immature crush where you wish he would just look at you. I felt all this over my ex-husband. How did I let this happen?

OOO

I walked up the steps until I knew I was out of Hermione's view. I leaned up against the wall. What had I done? I should have just kissed her. Told her how I felt. Something! But I just told her to have a nice life. I slowly walked into Professor's office. He was waiting for me with a pleased grin on his face.

"How do you always know everything, Professor?"

"I just do, Draco. Now sit down and tell me all about what has been going on. I know some things, but others I do not."

"I was in Honeydukes, sir. For the first time since everything came out. And there she was. It was like all of my feeling for her suddenly came back. I was in love with her all over again and I don't know how I let that happen. I'm only going to let myself get hurt again. I was coming here and she just happened to be outside your door. She said she's leaving to go back to America in another week. I don't know if I can live without her anymore."

"Well, love isn't something you can predict, Draco. You just have to deal with things when they come. Think about what you want and tell her. That's about all you can do."

"Thank you, Professor. As for my real reasoning for coming, I haven't been contacted by any Death Eaters recently. If I am I will come to see you right away."

"Thank you Draco. Now please send your wife in."

I looked at him for a second. Hermione and I had gotten a divorce. She wasn't my wife anymore. What was he talking about?

OOO

Draco came out from his office. He looked somewhat confused.

"Professor can see you now. Good day."

He walked away. I walked up into his office. I gave Dumbledore a hug before sitting down.

"Hello, Professor. How have you been doing? I really apologize for not having written as often as I should have. I avoided the wizard section of New York and therefore couldn't send many owls. How have you been?"

"I have been well, Mrs. Malfoy. I suppose you haven't been, though. What brings you here?"

"I suppose you called me his wife and that's why he came out looking somewhat confused. He doesn't know that I never signed the divorce papers, then?"

"No, he does not. I thought you should be the one to tell him you were still married. Is that all you wanted?"

I fingered my wedding ring nervously. I nodded and began to walk out of his office.

"Hermione, he loves you more than you know. Just give him another chance. He has changed."

I nodded and walked out. Once I made it to the front doors, I leaned against the wall and cried. What was I going to do?

A/N Wow! I was sick from school today and decided to write this whole chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!

Kitty253- Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you're enjoying the chapter's I've posted!

Review Review Review! But you all should know that already!

hugs and chocolate kisses!

Kim


	4. What had I done?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, or anyone else….I wish I did

OOO

After leaving Hogwarts, I realized I had no place to stay. The Burrow was nice, but I just could not be a burden to Mrs. Weasley. I had heard that there was a hotel that had opened in Diagon Alley, so I went to check it out.

_Just my luck! _I thought. _Draco owns this hotel! He's going to know I'm staying here!_

With no other choices, I decided to book a room for one week. As I was walking into my room my cell phone rang! I answered it and thought, _Wow! Many things have changed here, including the use of muggle inventions. _

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hermione? Is that you? Are you there? These things work overseas, don't they?" said the voice on the other end. I squealed.

"Andrew! Why haven't you called me? Honey, I've missed you!" I replied a little too enthusiastically.

"Babe, Babe, relax. I've got some good news. I took off of work and I'm coming to stay with you this next week for your book release! Isn't that great?" He replied.

My heart dropped. I was hoping to keep Draco from seeing my boyfriend. I loved Andrew, but not the way I ever had loved Draco. I really wanted to explore my feeling for Draco while I was here, but with Andrew I couldn't do that.

"Yeah, Hon, that sounds great! Let me know when you fly in and I'll come pick you up. I haven't found a place to stay yet, but I'll look around before you get here!" I said in what I hoped sounded like a happy voice.

"8pm on the 24th of July. I can't wait to see you! Bye, babe. I love you." I said.

"Bye. I love you, too." I replied. He hung up and I sighed. When did everything become so confusing?

OOO

I was sitting at my desk, planning how I was going to win Hermione back. I knew I couldn't do it on my own, so I called in the help of my favorite ladies man, Blaise Zambini. Everybody always thought that I, Draco Malfoy, was the Sex God when I went to Hogwarts, but it was, in fact, Blaise. He had almost every girl in the school, with the exception of Hermione. He would know exactly how to win her back. And maybe ask him why Dumbledore called Hermione my wife.

OOO

I fooed to Ginny's house. I had to ask her what I should do with the situation. Of coarse she wasn't there, but Harry and Ron were. And being the annoying boys they were, they asked what was wrong. Well, that was the end of it. It was a bad idea, I knew that. Harry was best friends with Draco. But I had to get it off of my chest. Everything I had to say came pouring out. Draco before, Draco now, Andrew, Lily and the store. By the end I was in tears, and Ron and Harry looked at me funny.

"We knew you were upset," Ron said after a minute. "We just didn't know that you were this upset. Hermione, you have always been one to do things with your brain. That's great for most of life, but for love….you need your heart, 'Mione. That is the only thing that will lead you to happiness"

"But be careful." Harry added. "Draco is a good guy, but he can be involved in some bad things. Maybe you can change him. But we should really stop talking about this because…."

"Draco's here, and he heard everything." said a voice. I turned around, and there was Draco.

I didn't know what to do. There was the man I had decided I wanted to see my feelings for, and he had heard everything. This should be a good thing! But my heart dropped as I thought, _he heard about Andrew. I think that makes things over. I better leave._

"Well, boys, as fun as this has been, I really better be going. Tell Ginny I was here and I'll come back later. I was staying in a hotel in Diagon Alley, but I had to change to a muggle one since Andrew is coming here tomorrow. My book comes out then, you know. Bye!" I said. My voice squeaked at the end, and I apperated back to the hotel. What had I done?

A/N

Thanks for reading this! I wasn't going to keep going, but I changed my mind. I probally won't be updating too often since I have a very busy summer,but I will! thanks for reading!

hermionerocks2008: You are the real reason I kept going. Thank you so much for reviewing and putting my story in your favorites. I really hope you like this chapter.

hugs and kisses!

Kim

P.S. I still need a Beta. It won't be too hard becuase I won't be updating too often. If anyone is interested, let me know!


	5. Andrew?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, or anyone else….I wish I did

Hermione walked out of The Burrow, and I turned to Harry and Ron.

"Who the hell is Andrew, guys?" I asked looked very flustered I'm sure.

"Actually," Harry replied, "I have no idea. You must understand, Draco, Hermione hadn't really told us any details when we got letters from her. Oh! Ginny would know! Oi! Ginny, dear, please come out here!"

A pregnant and annoyed-looking Ginny slowly walked into the room, and looked at us.

"What do you want? I haven't got all day!"

"Ginny," I began, "who the hell is Hermione's friend Andrew?"

Ginny paled, and looked around for what seemed to be an escape. She took a few steps away from me, and began looking at Harry with a pleading expression on her face.

"Draco…" she began, "you may not want to hear this, but Andrew is Hermione's boyfriend of five months. Now Draco, before you get upset, you really hurt her. She was looking for someone to replace you, and she found Andrew, who is the next best thing. He's a good man, and he has a respectable muggle job. Can you at least try to be happy for her?"

"I can try," I replied, "but I cannot promise anything yet. Something is going on, and there is something that she is hiding from me. I am going to find out what it is. Well, I better going. I must go to dinner with my mother."

We exchanged goodbyes, and I went to the wonderful place I call hell…I mean, the Malfoy Manor.

OOO

I stood pacing in my new hotel room. There was only an hour before Andrew was to be coming in from America, and I was afraid and upset. I was afraid because I didn't know how Andrew would react to my book. A lot of it was written about my relationship with Draco, and Andrew didn't know too much about that. It was intimate and dark, and I really was unsure if he would understand how things were during this time of war. I was also quite upset with Andrew. Now that he was here, I would have to take him sightseeing in muggle London, and my days of visiting Diagon Alley were numbered, if at all impossible. I couldn't take him to any of my friend's houses, and I had to avoid any of the press that could promote my book. So much for trying to fix things with my husband…

On the way to the airport, I almost thought of chickening out. If I went to Diagon Alley and camped out there, he wouldn't be able to find me. But I thought better of it. For goodness sake, Hermione Granger, the Queen of Logic, was deciding to run away from her problems? Well, she had done it before, she could do it again. She had easily run away from Draco, and she didn't love Andrew nearly as much as she had Draco. But that would be unfair to Andrew, and unfair to what they had shared. She decided, being the logical person she was, that once they both got back to America, she would break up with him. She just wished there was some way that he could break up with her instead of her breaking his heart…

OOO

Draco's dinner with his mother began as they normally do. She asked how he was; he answered and asked in return. They would then sit in silence for an hour while his mother's one house elf (Hermione had gotten rid of all of them except one, Dippy, who she could not bear to part with.) would serve them an eight course meal. Then they would go into his mother's favorite room, the library, and sit and chat about nice things until 8:30 pm, when she would insist that he go home and get rest. He would kiss her on the cheek and make his way out. But tonight was different from all the other nights. Once he arrived, he wished that he could just run out the other door. And she had the same look on her face.

"Come, Draco, dear. You are late. Please take a seat so we can begin with dinner." My mother stated upon seeing me enter the room.

"I am quite sorry, Mother. I got held up talking to Harry and Ronald and Ginevra and such. I will not be late again," I replied in a very monotone voice.

"Now, Draco, dear, you must say hello you my guest. I'm supposing you didn't know that she was back in town, but I am quite sure you two must have a lot of catching up to do. That is why I had already made plans with my woman's club to go out to dinner. Dippy has prepared everything, and you both are not permitted to leave until the meal is over. Good evening to you both. And dear, I'm so glad you're back," my mother said. If looks could kill, my mother would now have about one thousand daggers in her.

As my mother left, I looked at her with a sympathetic look.

"I really am sorry. I had no idea that dinner would be like this. You are welcome to leave, and I will force Dippy to inform her you stayed for the whole dinner," I said in what I hoped was a sincere voice. Inside though, I was quite hoping that she would decide to stay.

If she did, we were in for an interesting evening.

OOO

Looking at Draco, I knew there was no way I could leave such a cute and pathetic-looking face.

Flashback

Hermione had just gotten back to her hotel with Andrew.

"Andrew, sweetheart, stop! We can't do this right out in a public place! Please, let us go up to the room and get some rest," Hermione said.

Andrew nodded, taking a hold of her hand as they walked up the stairs. Upon opening the door, Hermione was shocked to find her mother-in-law sitting in the chair by the window.

"Hermione, dear, how nice to see you! And this must be Andrew, pleasure I'm sure. I am Narcissa Malfoy, but I'm sure you knew that dear boy. Would you mind dearly is I stole Hermione for just a moment? Thanks so much," Narcissa said.

We stepped outside, and before I could say anything, Narcissa began with, "He's a muggle isn't he? He had no idea who I was. Well, no matter. I request your presence at dinner this evening and without this muggle if you please. 6pm sharp, Hermione dear. Good to see you and I cannot wait until this evening."

End Flashback

So, needless to say, that is how I ended up sitting at dinner with Draco. I had told Andrew that I would be having dinner with Narcissa so that we could catch up on silly girl chatter, and he agreed that he should rest before tomorrow. I kind of regret saying I would show up for this dinner. I was now stuck in the most uncomfortable situation I could be in.

If I stayed, we were in for an interesting evening.

OOO

Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, but band season got the bets of me and I just didn't have a chance to get this chapter out!

Well, you've read, now review! You know you want to click the little purple box…

Hugs and marshmallow kisses,

Kim"


	6. Honesty

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not the almighty writer of Harry Potter and therefore I do not own it.

I just sat there in awe of the terrible situation I had let myself get into. I should have known that Narcissa was planning something, but I really wasn't thinking about that. I mean, I had so many other things on my mind. Andrew. My book. My marriage. But what could I say to Draco? How could I explain to him that I never wanted to get divorced. I never wanted him to leave. How could I ever start to explain how much I cared for him?

"I feel like I owe it to Narcissa to stay at least for dinner. But honestly, I don't know what to say to you. I just wouldn't know where to start."

" Why don't you start by explaining your book and then go into what you're hiding from me. And you're welcome to say nothing but I know you're hiding something," sighed Draco. Why did he have to know me that well?

"Well, why don't you start? What have you been doing with yourself for the past six months?"

OOO

Was she really asking me about what I'd been doing as if we had just been apart for two days? How could I even explain what had been going on in my life? What was there to explain? She left. I couldn't handle it. I barely leave my house.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Keeping myself busy. Not having a girlfriend. I thought it was a respect thing not to, since you'd only been gone six months. I suppose, however, that it was a wrong assumption."

Her face instantly turned bright red. I could see her mind working on how to explain the situation to me. Yet she couldn't think of the words and hung her head in silence.

"I did not mean to insult you. I was merely inquiring about your current relationship status that I was not informed about. Where are you currently residing?"

OOO

Well, Draco had a wonderful way of making me feel like the smallest and worst person on earth. I had no idea at all how to explain why I started up a relationship with Andrew. He was charming and sweet. He tried to be the person I needed because he knew my heart was broken. He stayed with me anyway.

FLASHBACK

Hermione was sitting at a small table in a coffee shop trying to figure out how to put her life experiences on paper. Even though she had a laptop computer in front of her, she had always been the type to write out some ideas on paper. As she was chewing on the end of her pencil, a man came up behind her.

"I'm sorry to startle you, but I see you here quite often writing. I thought that maybe you could use a coffee and maybe someone to talk to? Get your brain juices flowing?"

Hermione smiled and decided, what the heck? I'll talk to him. It won't hurt to take a break.

END FLASHBACK

"Well, right now I'm living in America. In New Jersey actually. I opened a small beauty supplies shop with a friend. And I've also spent plenty of time working on my book, which comes out this week."

"Okay, Hermione," and as he said that, I got a chill down my spine. "Let's not do this whole thing of 'catching up' because we both know that doesn't matter right now. This may be the only time that I actually get to explain to you what I've been thinking for the past six months. Hermione, I love you. I still love you. And every day I think about what an absolute prick I was. I thought that I was protecting you. I was caught up in some really terrible stuff that I didn't want to get you involved in. But I'm ready to do anything to get you back because I've changed. I got myself out of that bad place, and I'm working towards being a better person. I want to help people. I want to be married to you again and have so many children running around. I'm not saying I'm perfect. I still have my problems. But I'm ready to start being perfectly honest with you and explaining exactly everything I've done in the past. You're worth everything to me. Will you please say something so I don't feel like a total idiot for spilling my guts out to you?"

I sat there in awe and shock. Right then, I knew how to start. I needed to tell him that we were still married. I needed to be honest with him.

"Well, Draco, I need to tell you something."

OOO

I know it's been forever since I've updated this story but I've been reading fanfiction again and felt like it was the right time. Hope this was a good chapter!!!

I've missed all of my readers!

Hugs and chocolate drops,

Kim


	7. The Truth is Hard to Say

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not the almighty writer of Harry Potter and therefore I do not own it.

"Draco, I...I am so sorry. I just can't do this yet. You have no idea how badly you hurt me. I felt like my heart had been torn out and broken into hundreds of little pieces. I'm just not ready to talk about this today. I know that I have no right to ask you this, but will you read my book? Please? It would mean a lot to me for you to do so. I will even send you a copy if you agree."

He shook his head yes without a word. I got up and began to walk out. I had realized that this was not the right time to tell him that as soon as the words were on my lips. Once I found out that we were still married I didn't leave my bed for three days.

FLASHBACK

Hermione checked her mailbox after arriving home from work. It was a long day, and she just wanted to curl up in her favorite chair with a cup of tea and a good book. Inside her mailbox was a fancy letter that looked very familiar. She opened the letter and dropped it onto the floor right after reading it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that this is the only way to contact you now, and I apologize for not sending this sooner. It took me a long time to figure out just how to contact you and break the news to you. This may be good or bad news, depending on how you feel, but you are still married. Mrs. Malfoy, you never signed the paperwork that Draco signed to make the marriage end. I'm sure this was just an oversight, but in order for it to go through, you will need to return to England and fill out the paperwork once again. I am not informing Mr. Malfoy of this situation because I feel like that is something you should do yourself. I hear that you are returning for the release of your book in a couple of weeks, so maybe that would be the time to explain the situation to Draco. I am sorry for the heartbreak that this will again cause you. Please come visit me if you have any questions. _

_Forever yours, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

END FLASHBACK

After reading those words, I didn't know what to do or how this could have happened to me. I had been sure that I had signed the paperwork, but that was a hard time for me. I had been in very emotional state and must have just missed that one very important step. But I was at a loss; what did I do about the situation? Did I tell Andrew what was going on? Did I search out Draco and explain? After three days in bed, many pints of ice cream, and Lily telling me that I was not allowed to stay in bed any longer because she needed a break at the shop, I made up my mind. I was not going to tell Andrew. I was going to go speak to Albus, and then try to figure out how to tell Draco the situation. But now had not been the time. He was in too much of an emotional state already. I needed to catch him at a point where he hadn't just spilled his guts to me.

Instead of returning to the hotel where Andrew was, I went to Ginny's. I needed to speak with Ginny. I needed to finally tell someone the truth and ask for advice.

OOO

I was at a loss. I had spilled my guts out, and she left. And she wanted me to read her book? What the heck was that supposed to tell me? I had no idea what her book was even about. All I knew was that I couldn't be alone tonight. I needed Harry. I needed the opinion of another man. And first thing tomorrow morning I was going to speak with Dumbledore.

I apperated to The Three Broomsticks, which is Harry's place to be every Wednesday night. It was quidditch nights there, and Harry loved to watch the games. Luckly, Blaise was there too. My other favorite person. They both looked at me and had a weird look on their faces. I must have looked like a mess.

"Hey, mate. What happened to you? Did you have a little fun time with the ex-Mrs.?" Harry said, as Blaise snickered.

"If only. I let myself get too out there. I told her how I felt about her, and she walked out. Do you know what else she said? She asked me to read her book. Why would reading her book help me in any way? What is her book even about?" I ordered a firewisky and sat at the bar, confused as ever. Harry and Blaise looked at me like I was crazy.

"Draco, do you really not know what her book is about?" Blaise asked.

"Should I?" I wondered with confusion.

"Draco, this book has been publicized for weeks. If you had bothered to leave your house or the office you would have heard about it. The book is about her life during the war...and about her relationship with one of the most eligible bachelors: you. She wrote about you," Harry replied.

Well, what the bloody hell do I say now?

OOO

I knocked on the door so loudly that I'm pretty sure I scared Ginny. She opened the door and looked startled.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" she asked still looking worried.

"Ginny, can I come in? I really need to talk to you about something and I'd rather not do it outside," I replied. I was getting somewhat antsy. I needed to get this off of my chest. I needed to write Dumbledore a letter also. "Well, first may I use your owl? I need to send a letter to Dumbledore. It's really important," I asked.

She nodded her head and led me to her desk. I sat down and thought about how to begin this letter.

Dear Albus,

I am afraid that I don't know how to tell Draco about us still being married. Or how to tell my boyfriend the same information. I am in desperate need of your guidance. Andrew was there for me after Draco left. He helped me pick up the pieces and open my store. He helped me live again. But Draco was my first love. He was the one I thought I was going to be with for the rest of my life. You've known me for almost half of my life. What do you suggest? I am also going to tell Ginny what's been going on.

Thanks.

Hermione

After sealing the letter and sending the owl to Dumbledore, I went back to speak to Ginny. I knew she was anxious because she was baking cookies and had made me a cup of tea.

"Ginny, I have something to tell you. You must swear not to say a word about it to anyone, even Harry. And you must not freak out because that would be terrible for the baby," I said setting my conditions. She nodded.

"Hermione, please tell me what's going on. I'm worried sick. Please."

"Draco and I...are still married. We've still been married this whole time."

OOO

Hope you all liked it and it cleared up some questions!!!

Please review!

Hugs and chocolate kisses,

Kim


	8. Lies

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not the almighty writer of Harry Potter and therefore I do not own it.

OOO

Ginny just sat there and looked at me. Then she laughed. It started slow, and then she began to laugh harder until tears were falling from her eyes. I was confused. Did she know that I was being serious?

"Well, that's an awesome joke. Really gave me a good laugh for the day. Now really, what's going on? Did something happen with the book?"

"Ginny, dear, I'm being serious. Trust me. I was in bed for three days after I found out. For some reason, I never signed the paperwork. I must have just missed it when I was all upset after Draco left me. Ginny, I don't know what to do! Draco was the love of my life, and this could be a second chance at our relationship. But Andrew helped me pick of the pieces of my life that Draco made. He's sweet and funny and really loves me."

"Hermione, you are in a tight spot."

Well, thanks for that fact Ginny. How do I fix it?

OOO

"Are you two serious? The book is basically about me?"

Harry looked at me with the most serious face I have ever seen. "Draco, that's not something I joke about. She told Ginny she sent you a letter requesting permission to do so."

I remembered being sent a letter. I think it was in with the divorce papers she sent to me. I just signed everything. After the way I treated her, she deserved whatever she wanted. But she had never asked for much.

"I think I remember it being in with the divorce paperwork. I just signed everything without taking a look at it. After the way I treated her..."

"Draco, just wait and read her book. It comes out in two days anyway. Maybe that will help work all of this out in your head."

I just sat there sipping my drink while the guys went back to watching the Quidditch match. How had my life blown up like this in only a few days? I had been perfectly content watching Hermione's life from across the ocean and keeping tabs on her. But ever since she returned, my life had become a whirlwind of emotions. The usual Draco Malfoy would have never just spilled his emotions to her like that. Hell, when I was dating Hermione I never spilled my emotions that way. I was known for being cold and reserved. What happened to me? And how could I turn myself back to what I was before, but still get the girl of my dreams? Dumbledore. He'd know what to do. Tomorrow, first thing I'd go see him. I must have looked happier because Harry and Blaise began to stare at me again.

"Guys, watch the game. I know I'm beautiful, but I wouldn't swing that way for either of you two pricks" I said with a smirk.

"Well, there's our usual Draco. Back from the dead." said Blaise as Harry grinned.

I had a plan.

OOO

"Ginny! I can't just dump Andrew after everything we've been through. But Draco..."

"Is a delicious piece of yummy man. Yes, any woman in their right mind can see that fact. What's there to think about Hermione?"

"GINNY! He is...okay, he is quite sexy, but he's also an ass! He broke my heart and left it on the kitchen floor! How can I forgive that?"

"I know what you're really afraid of." I looked at Ginny with a nervous feeling in my stomach. "You're scared. You're afraid that what happened before will happen again, and he'll hurt you. Hermione, he's changed. He's still not perfect but he got out of most of the bad dealings he was in before. He was trying to protect you before."

_FLASHBACK_

Hermione was done work early. She went home, hoping to surprise Draco. As she entered the house, something seemed off. Draco has told her that he was going to be working from home today, but the house seemed too quiet.

"Draco? Are you here?" she yelled. She heard a muffled response coming from what seemed like the bedroom.

As she entered the door, Draco was on the floor. He was sitting in a pool of blood and seemed to be falling in and out of consciousness. Hermione screamed and ran towards him. Using her wand, she lifted him and flooed him to St. Mungo's.

"Please help my husband! He's been hurt!"

"What happened to him?" a nurse asked.

"I don't know! I came home from work early and found him this way. Please help him!" Hermione screamed while tears poured down her face.

Once Draco woke up, he was wary about talking to Hermione. He wasn't sure what he should tell her. He didn't want to tell her exactly what happened because he was afraid, but he also didn't want to lie. He was involved in some dark magic. Once Voldemort had fallen, many death eaters went into hiding. Because he had never actually gotten the dark mark, he was still okay to go into public and clear his name. His father, however, was not able to do the same. Instead of going out into the world, he stayed hidden and kept dealing with dark wizards. They were all looking for a new master to lead. Although Lucius had begged Draco to be their leader, Draco had refused. He had a good job, a wonderful girlfriend, and a bright future. After Lucius died, he left all of his dealings to Draco. Draco first ignored them, hoping that these people would take a hint and leave him alone. But Lucius had owed many of them a lot of money, and Draco had no idea. Many of them would not take money as a payback; many asked for favors. They threated Hermione's life if he didn't do what the said. So he did. But it didn't always work out for the best. Every day he woke up and fell asleep being worried about Hermione's life and safety. So he knew what he had to do; he had to lie.

"Oh Hermione, dear, I'm fine. I'm sorry that I had you worried. Someone broke into our home. It looked like he was trying to steal our TV. That's what we get for living in a muggle neighborhood I guess."

She smiled, but it was forced. She knew it was a lie, and it hurt her that he was lying to her. But she couldn't force the answer out of him while he was in that state.

_END FLASHBACK_

"He lied, Ginny. I would have understood the truth, but he couldn't give me that. How can I ever trust him again? I know that you all say he's changed, but him spilling his guts to me doesn't show me that. He can tell me how much he wants to be with me, but that doesn't mean he'll treat me the way I deserve to be treated."

"Wait wait wait, he spilled his guts to you? Hermione, do you know how big of a deal that is? Has he ever done that to you before?"

I sat thinking for a minute. I wasn't sure if he had ever done that before. But does that mean that he's changed? I don't know.

OOO

The next morning I woke up excited. I was going to go speak to Dumbledore about what to do with this silly situation. There had to be something I could do before reading that damn book. I was afraid that once I finished the book, she would be back in America with her muggle boyfriend.

I must have been a sight walking down the street; I was nearly skipping. Once I reached Dumbledore's office, I just went up.

"Draco, just the person I needed to see," Dumbledore said with a smile. As I turned the corner towards the two chairs in front of his desk, I saw that Hermione was sitting there with fear in her eyes.

"Please sit. I have news for you, Mr. Malfoy. Although, I believe it's something that Hermione needs to tell you," he said, looking towards her to begin.

She took in a deep breath and said, her voice shaking, "Draco, we're still married. I never signed the paperwork."

That's the last thing I remembered before I hit the floor.

OOO

Sorry for taking forever to update! I've been writing it a little bit at a time trying to figure out exactly where I'm going with this story.

REVIEW!!!

Raspberry hugs and kisses,

Kim


End file.
